The present invention belongs to the field of architectural structures, and relates to a house having an aluminum alloy structure and, more particularly, to an integrated structure of a house having an aluminum alloy structure.
In architectural design, it is always desirable to provide a large-span space without a vertical structure, which can be flexibly partitioned as required, so that the indoor layout can be diversified. Traditional houses limit the freedom of space layout due to the nature of materials used. If the open space is too large, oversized beam and column sections will be caused, thereby not only affecting the indoor beauty, but also increasing the structural weight and the civil engineering investment.
An existing steel structure building drives the whole project investment to be higher because of its heavy weight, high cost of materials and increased foundation cost.
When heat-insulating and decorating materials are mounted and fixed inside the conventional house, the materials are directly connected to wallboards and roof panels using fixing members, thereby leading to damages of the wallboards and the roof panels and to formation of a connecting bridge, reducing the heat-insulating performance of the wallboards and the roof panels.
Assembled buildings are buildings promoted and developed energetically in China. In order to meet the national development requirements, those skilled in the art are committed to the development of a house having an integral aluminum alloy structure, which is suitable for assembled construction requirements of an aluminum alloy house. The components of the house can be produced in factories and then transported to the site for integral assembly.